ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 297 (17th December 1987)
Plot Charlie and Dot's faces are on the front page of the newspapers, and Dot is upset about it. Pat reassures Simon there are no hard feelings for him choosing Magda over her. Den and Pat appear pally to Sharon when she visits The Vic. Barry remains on edge since Regis's visit. Dot decides to go to church to pray for forgiveness, but cannot bring herself to leave the house. Charlie has words with Dot, fed up of her moping, which gives her the confidence to get back outside and into the community. She confidently heads over to the launderette for her shift. Arthur pays more of his loan back and is offered a top-up loan of £200 by Bruce. A woman recognises Dot in the launderette from the front of the newspaper but she ignores her. Arthur visits Colin to discuss his top-up loan. Colin advises against the additional loan. Ali is in a good mood after a visit from the crime prevention officer, who gives him leaflets suggesting extra security measures for his flat. Sharon tells Angie that Den and Pat appear to be getting along well, causing Angie paranoia. Charlie and Dot visit the shop to assure Rezaul they will continue to buy from his shop as it is her Christian duty to forgive him. Den and Pat decorate a Christmas tree together for The Vic. Graham visits Barry and Colin to tell Barry that his mother now knows he is gay. Graham reassures Barry his father does not know yet, but Barry fears what will happen when he does find out. Den and Pat reminisce about old times as they decorate the Christmas tree. Angie walks in on them to talk to Den about who Sharon should spend Christmas with. Angie suggests all three of them spend it together, but Den disagrees with her, convinced it will not be a good idea. Pat then walks in on them and asks Angie what she thinks of her and Den's tree. Angie stares at them with paranoia all over her mind. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Graham - Gary Webster *Bruce - Crawford Logan *Gerry - Jason Watkins Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *A woman in the launderette is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I was never a slag, you know Den, for all they might have talked about me in the gents. I only came across for special fellas.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes